This invention relates to portable computers, and more particularly, to a portable digital computer having an operator-generated input for configuration switching.
Portable computers, such as notebook computers, often are used to give presentations to an audience. An operator may program the notebook computer using a presentation software application to organize and sequence slides, video clips and/or audio clips. It is increasingly common to use multimedia tools in a presentation to enhance and increase the effectiveness of the presentation.
The computer often needs to interface with external devices such as projectors, big screen televisions, wireless pointing devices and speakers. These resources often are provided at the venue. It is common for hotels, trade centers, corporate offices and other venues with conferencing facilities to have big screen televisions, loudspeaker systems, pull down screens, or other peripheral devices and presentation aids. There are many makes, models, and interface protocols for these various external devices. Getting the computer to communicate with these devices typically requires reconfiguring the computer.
Exemplary configuration changes relate to video resolution, color depth, external monitor enable, television enable, activating a multi-monitor mode, setting a video timeout, dimming the display backlighting, altering a screen saver, adjusting audio volume, adjusting the hard drive timeout and system timeout, and altering the cooling mode. Such changes are for the purpose of enabling a presentation, selecting effective viewing and listening parameters, altering the personal desktop appearance from that of an individual user to a more presentation contextual appearance (e.g., more professional), and in some cases, for conserving power. All such changes relate generally to supporting an effective presentation.
Connecting the portable computer to these external devices and getting them to communicate properly can be difficult, frustrating and time consuming. On the spot configuration changes tend to detract from the effectiveness of the presentation and frustrate the presenter and audience. Accordingly, there is a need for a fast, easy and reliable way of making configuration changes.
According to the invention, a portable computer includes a control for switching the configuration of the computer. An operator predefines one or more sets of computer configurations, and programmably assigns a configuration set to the control. The configuration change from a current configuration to a predefined configuration is made effective at any given time by activating the control. In various embodiments the control is a key stroke, a hardware button, a software button (such as activated by a key combination or clicking device), a voice command, or an input from a wired or wireless remote device. An advantage of the configuration control is that it places the computer in a desired configuration for giving a presentation upon simple activation.
According to one aspect of the invention, a software program is invocable for allowing an operator to predefine one or more sets of computer configurations. In various embodiments, the software program also allows for the selection of various predefined configuration set ups, which are either embedded or created by the operator and stored. Alternatively or in addition, the software program allows the operator to change individual configuration parameters. The operator assigns a specific configuration set to the control.
According to another aspect of the invention, upon activating the control, the present computer configuration is altered to the previously specified configuration set up. In some embodiments, the presentation automatically is initiated following the configuration change, while in other embodiments, activation of the control alters the configuration without also starting the presentation.
According to another aspect of the invention, either upon toggling the control or at the completion of the presentation, depending on the embodiment, the configuration set up reverts to one of either the previous set up or a default set up.
An advantage of the control is that it is a fast, easy and reliable method for automatically making a configuration change when giving a presentation. The operator need not think through all the details of the change, and instead is able to focus on the presentation. These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.